deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Kurgan vs Ash Williams
Kurgan vs Ash Williams The Immortal head-hunter vs The Boomstick Blowhard WHO IS DEADLIEST??? The STATS X-Factors 1. Experience Here Kurgan has the edge in spades. An Immortal who ws born nearl 1000 BC, the Kurgan has fought numerous battles, against mortals, beasts (he would have fought enemy horses, war dogs, perhaps even war elephants if he fought in battles involving them) as well as countless immortals. To be able to survive such a violent lifestyle for nearly 3 millenia is an impressive, mind boggling feat; Ash on the other hand, being a mere mortal, had fought Deadites for about a few years give or take, mostly Deadites of various kinds (including a superhuman clone of hismelf called "Bad Ash"). Though a surprisingly effective fighter, he would have to live millenia to attain the experience the Kurgan has EDGE: Kurgan 2. Long range Ash has two guns: the double barreled Boomstick and the 1892 Winchester. the latter is one of the most effective guns in history, still popular and can hold its own with more modern made semi-automatics. The Kurgan himself can charge the quickening in his sword and strike with it, causing enough concussive force to blow a hole in a castle wall. This gives him some extra range not available with ususal sword use, but it it not something he often does. Indeed, it seems he never used the trick when fighting Connor in the 80's during the gathering, when the last Immortals fought to the very last. Also, the Boomstick and Winchester are more lethal, harder hitting, and have superior range. You can use them often if you have the shells, and Ash is packing heat! Plus, a blow from the Boomstick can decapitate a man; Kurgan can be killed through head removal, even if done by a non-bladed weapon. Ash has one heck of a commanding lead here. EDGE: Ash 3. Physicality The Kurgan is well over six feet tall at least, even perhaps 7 feet. He is the strongest of all the Immortals, capable of punching through doors and lifting a man off the ground by stabbing them in the gut with his sword and lifting (and he doesn't strain much when he does this) Ash on the other hand is average in size and strength. Though very big and powerful in attitude, he does not stack up to the meaty, colossal Kurgan. Plus, he does not heal as fast, and is capable of dying like any mere mortal from a grevious wound, like a sword strike... EDGE: Kurgan More to come BATTLE "Not...Again!" Ash said, his face conveying sharp shock. He had been told what words to say by some hippie mystic who had bad breath, no bath for weeks, and knowledge of where the Necronomicon resided. He had told him to say those three words before opening it. He told him to shut it when he kept tyring to get Ash to constantly repeat it over and over again, but now he nearly kicked himself for not doing so. He looked back and forth repeatedly, then tried something he thought he would dare not do again. "Clatu-Verata-Nickt-" Ash coughed loudly, several times. When he got finished, he looked around. "There! I said it! That's it!" Even as he took hold of the evil tome, the words of the Hippie caused him dread. "Hey man, you get that Necronomicon without saying these here words, and an immortal warrior will arise and try to take your head! Bad vibes, man!" Ash grabbed the book. A lightning bolt struck the ruins behind him. Turning, he heard a terrible rumble in the earth. The sky grew even darker, and it was already midnight. "Oh come on give me a break for once!" Ash said, cussing. Just then, the door on the top floor of the ruin busted open, and a giant warrior in evil looking knight's armor appeared. He was holding ahuge broadsword and bore a menacing smile. "Nice to see you Highlander...or should I say...Lowlander!" The Kurgan said. "...Huh?" Ash said. With a mighty bellow the Kurgan jumped off the partial floor of the ruin and raised his sword. Ash raised his boomstick. The shot knocked the Kurgan back, making him fall two stories down onto his back. "Sorry, Mr. Fancy-Pants: No jump shots this game." Ash said, raising an eyebrow and making a slight smile. He turned on his chainsaw hand. Reving it up, he approached the fallen warrior. The Kurgan sat up. "It will take a lot more than that, lowlander!" "That's what I was counting on. Come get some!" The Kurgan stood up, raising his sword. Ash raised his chainsaw. In two seconds the two were striking at each other, perrying and thrusting with their weapons. Ash got his wood axe and used it in concert with his chainsaw hand, but in a few moments the Chainsaw hand was severed from his arm, and the axe handle was cut in half. "Ooooo, nobody messes with the saw!" Ash said, sneering. He ducked a sword swipe and picked up the axe head, which had broken off from the severed handle. Aiming, he threw it at the Kurgan's face, taking out an eye. Ash aimed his boomstick, but nothing happened. Looking at the shotgun and then back at the wounded warrior, his eyes grew wide wth disbelief. Looking left and right, heturned around, running to safer ground. The Kurgan, pulling out the axe head, ran after him, regrowing his eye. "No more bullets in your gun, Lowlander: how pitiful!" the Kurgan said. He struck with his sword, causing quickening blasts which broke apart stones from the ruin's walls. Ash dodged each blow, but the Kurgan was drawing closer with each swipe. Just as he was drawing close enough for a beheading blow, Ash turned and aimed his Boomstick. "Psyche!" Ash said The Kurgan was lifed off the ground. After he fell, Ash pulled out his winchester. Just as he was about to fire the Kurgan regenerated, kicking the rifle away. Standing, he grabbed Ash by the throat and lifted him up. "There can be only one!" Kurgan said. "What's that on your face?" "What?" Grabbing onto Kurgan's arm and lifting his lower body, Ash kicked Kurgan in the face with both boots. The Kurgan fell over, dazed. Ash dissappeared. "Fight me, mere lowlander! Fight me now, with Honor!" The Kurgan said, getting up. For almost a minute, the Kurgan hunted Ash, unable to locate him. He could feel his presence, but he could not get his specific location. Just when he turned back to the ruin, lightning struck nearby, its flash revealing Ash standing on a hill above him, Winchester in hand. "Wanna play dodge-ball?" Ash said. The Kurgan charged. Ash fired 16 shots into him, the last hitting him in the throat. the Mighty brute collapsed. Ash ran into the bushes and got his chainsaw. Coming back, the Kurgan spoke. "I will ressurect. I always do. I will severe you like wheat before a scythe!" "Has anybody told you," Ash said, revying up his saw and raising an eyebrow, "That you are in desperate need of more iron in your diet?" The Kurgan's eyes widened. Before he could rise, Ash fell on him, ramming his caw through his teeth. With two movements the head was severed from the body. Unknown to Ash, an eerie spirit from the Necronomicon was traveling fast through the dark forest. seeing Ash, it approached, twice as fast as a Cheetah. Ash saw but it was too late to run. The being sped up, almost upon Ash, who was beginning to scream. Just then, a lightning bolt struck in between them. Then another. Lightning bolts struck from the heavens all around them. The Kurgan's body emitted an orange glow where the head once was. Ash and the eerie presence turned to each other, both saying at the same time. "What In the name of Sam Raimi was that?" Then a series of lightning bolts struck the forest. Trees fell down in droves. Both the eerie presence and Ash ran for cover while the quickening engulfed the land, causing massive firestorms. Huge beasts made of electricity appeared, and commenced to biting the oaks and clawing the fields. Powerful winds raked the countryside. Lightning bolts fell by the hundreds all around. Before it was over, the eerie presence in the forest was struck by one of the lightning bolts, demolishing it in a red flash. After the quickening, Ash emerged from a gravestone, his chainsaw raised. "Hail to the King, Kurgan." ... It had been an hour since Ash buried the body, placing a wooden cross on the grave. Lightning flashed behind him as he did so, which caused him jump. The memory of the quickening was still on his mind. Before he left the realm, he retrieved the Necronomincon. However, he still couldn't remember the exact words... While the body rotted deep in the red earth, a strange, black, slimy tentacle appeared, eminating from a indescribable pitch darkness from deep within the wood. As it raised its tentacle, a massive ball of Quickening appeared, held by the unnamable horror. laughing, it lowered its tentacle, sending the Quickening into the earth, towards the body of the fallen Kurgan. As the quickening hit the corpse, the eyes of the Kurgan's severed head opened wide, revealing a solid yellowish white color. Winner: ASH WILLIAMS Category:Blog posts Category:Battles